


Cats and Other Large Vermin

by tuesday



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats have come to Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Other Large Vermin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastpiercer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastpiercer/gifts).



> Written for rainuponthemoon for the prompt: "Dwarves don't keep animals. But Bilbo thought it would be nice to have a cat around, and so a cat Bilbo and Thorin got. (Post-BOFA, everyone's alive, Thorin and Bilbo are married, etc.)"
> 
> And if you read this in the next few days and are interested, [I'm currently taking prompts](http://tuesdaytumbles.tumblr.com/post/80521552954/in-a-couple-days-im-probably-going-to-do-one-of) for Bilbo/Thorin and gen Hobbit fic.

It wasn't that Bilbo was lonely - after all, he had a full company of dwarves trotting in and out of his and Thorin's private rooms at practically all hours. When he wasn't visiting with friends, he had a variety of tasks to keep busy around the mountain, from volunteering in the kitchens to helping organize the library to babysitting the toddling dwarrows that took to following him around once families began returning to the Erebor. 

That said, yes, a cat really was good company, and necessary besides.

"Surely we can put down more traps," Thorin said. "Why replace vermin with larger vermin?"

"Cats aren't vermin," Bilbo disagreed. He lifted one of the kittens out of the crate that had shown up in the marketplace with a group of human traders and attempted to press it into Thorin's hands. "They're delightful. Just look at this one's little paws and big eyes and tell me you don't think it's cute."

Thorin skittered backward, out of Bilbo and the kitten's reach. "Its eyes hold only malice and hate."

"Are you - Thorin, are you scared of a kitten?"

"No." And Thorin didn't look scared. But still, there was something -

"Then you won't mind me getting one or five," Bilbo said, reaching into the crate for another squirming bundle.

"Very well." Thorin's expression was oddly resigned. "But you will be responsible for them."

It was only later, when Bilbo discovered all his handkerchiefs missing and Thorin sleeping on the floor of their cat-free study, having ceded the bedroom to the pile of kittens, that Bilbo realized the problem: Thorin was incredibly, ridiculously allergic.

"We'll find them another home," Bilbo told Thorin, exasperated and endeared all at once. Then, "How are you with dogs?"


End file.
